


Alice Angel x Male Reader

by Meme_Vault_XD_184529



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: +18, F/M, NFSW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meme_Vault_XD_184529/pseuds/Meme_Vault_XD_184529
Summary: Chapter three of bendy and the ink machine came out 2 days ago... let's make this one shot.(this was made in September 30, 2017 on wattpad).





	Alice Angel x Male Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This was made on September 30, 2017 so it doesn’t follow the fourth chapter I think.

===========================================================================

 

3rd P.O.V

It has been a long and Inky road for you,(yes pun intended) first your old coworker Joey Drew ask you to come back to the building for something,then bendy tried to kill you,being attacked by the "Searchers" you called them then being knocked out by a old coworker Sammy Laurence who gotten killed by bendy and which you ran into a room where when looking around, a rolled which got you tense.and Boris came out and motions his hands to follow him and which you did with caution and then you got to his safe house which he made.

You tried to make some small talk but failed doing so then you decided that you need some sleep and slept in a cot.

-TimeSkip-

You've woken up and gotten ready to get out and hopefully find a way for Boris as well. You were able to give Boris cooked soup and were able to leave the safe house with Boris following you after he ate the soup. Then you got the dark area good thing that you had a flashlight,but it still freaked you out because there was a knocking near and then both of you quickly left the area and Boris opened the way because there was a lock door blocking you, then you gotten to the heavenly toys area and quickly skimmed through it, at one point you made a bad joke but thought it was funny though, then Alice Angel (you think) appeared behind a glass window and broke it scaring you in the process after the song was done, then you meet up with Boris again and went to the next area you chose Angel and found Susie Campbell's area and a shocking scene... a shrine covers with ink with your pictures on it and stuff relating to you, you quickly left the room and continued on then think to yourself,does she have an weird obsession over me?

-time skip-

As you gotten out of the elevator and walked towards the screams you've past the ink pit while Boris was looking at a dead one which you patted his back to make him feel better then you found Susie or was once Susie you think, who is now Alice Angel torturing a Butcher Gang member,

Alice:"hm, now we come to the question. Do i kill you? ...tear you apart to my heart's delight? Or make you my personal slave to do my bidding, well the choices of the beautiful and sexy are unbearable. Well how's a girl to choose,and it's hard to choose for someone with the looks like you~"

Y/N: "please don't do anything to me."

She laughed before doing a small lecture on the said character she was torturing and how it could've taken her back into the ink.and telling her experience in it then making you her errand boy.

Alice:return to the lift my little errand boy, we have a lot work to do❤️.

Y/n:uh okay then.

You did her errands saw the projectionists and bendy trying to hunt you down but you hid.and after all of that you left for the lift and thought you were gonna leave with Boris while she said something about heaven...

until she brought it down saying that she needs you and to be inside of her so much. And will kill Boris if you didn't allow yourself to be taken from her... then you gotta knocked out...

(1st P.O.V)

You've woken on the floor constrained for awhile until Alice arrived.

Y/N:WHAT DID YOU DO TO BORIS! You've screamed before she straddled you and slapped your check.

Alice:Silence, he's okay but not for long... until you do something for me... she lustfully said.

Y/N:then what do I need to do then to make sure that he's okay?

Alice:it's simple stay with me and I'll send him to the roof where he can be free *shows a picture of Boris stuck in the elevator while the ink is very slowly surrounding him* and if you don't I'll kill him, sound fair?

Y/N:... Deal.

Alice:Excellent then,*pushes a button where Boris is now going to the roof of the building* now let's have our fun~

she uses a knife to cut your clothes away, and then she saw how big your dick is and blushed heavily while licking her lips seductively. Before licking the tip slowly enjoying her prize.

Y/N:mmmm......*trying not to moan*

Alice:come on Y/N let me hear your moans.

She then intensifies her Licking to a deepthroat, then you finally gave in and started to moan.

she smiles at this and removes some of her clothes as well and position her pussy above your lips,you knew what to do and started licking from the sides to the center in which caused her to moan while deep throating you, few minutes past while doing that she stopped and positioned her pussy above you harden dick and slammed down.

Alice:Yes! I need more of this! Give it to me now!

She yelled as she quickly starts to move up and down, you felt the chains around your hands loosen and you quickly got the chains around then gone and started groping her and ass while giving tongue to her as well.

Sometime has past and you've did a lot of positions with her (up to your imagination for the positions) and you felt your were gonna cum and she did too.

(Also fun fact only around 20 percent of the Kama Sutra is about Sex Positions.)

Alice:keep it in! I want you to Cum in me, give me your precious white ink Now!!!

She yelled as she hold herself to your body. Loosely and kissing you l,you slide the same and came in her pussy which overflowed somewhat. Both of you fell to the ground and slept for a bit but before falling asleep you heard her say one last thing

Alice:now I am truly perfect... and we are together forever~

Some years have past since that happened she found a way for her to live with out any ink and she (reluctantly) did it to Boris because you asked her a lot,and both of you left the building where you saw Boris near your car and you brought them home, later you married Alice and Boris is now taking care of the house while you got a job as an animator, Alice got a job as a teacher for a kindergarten and the kids like how she looks cartoony. Now you both on a bench in your back yard while Boris is playing his instrument.

(Y/N):hey Honey?

Alice:yes (Y/N)?

(Y/N):remember that time when we met?

Alice:yeah... I'll always treasure that moment. She says while rubbing her 5 month old pregnant belly.

The end...

===========================================================================

This is a one shot and also bendy chapter three came out so I did this bye bye!!


End file.
